A Cat and Dog Tail
by Mossnose
Summary: The Clans have had to move many times in the past few hundred years. They have all completly changed even the Clan's names are different. Soon after they settle in again, a prophecy is sent to FireClan's medicine cat. Crossover with Wolf's Rain
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back! Sorry that the updates on the other stories are so slow; I've been having trouble getting inspiration and there's the homework and exams issue. Anyways, onto my new story. I hope people like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or the Warriors books. I do, however, own the Clans in this story; I just don't own the ideas. On we go!

**A Cat and Dog Tail**

Prologue: The Mysterious Message

It was quiet in the dark forest as the ginger tom roamed around. He squinted as best as he could, but he couldn't see anything. He tried to catch a scent of prey, or even another cat, but there was nothing. Suddenly, he heard a strange noise that he had never heard before. It sounded like a chorus of unusual wails echoing through the still night.

Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him. It was a very quiet voice, so he couldn't tell who it was or what they were saying. Suddenly the voice became clearer and louder, and even though he still didn't recognize the voice, he could now tell what it was saying.

_The Whisker floats down the river,_

_A Howl echoes through the night,_

_A Fang cuts through the darkness,_

_A Claw slices open old wounds_

_And the Blue shall fall from the sky._

The area lit up, and the cat could now see that he was in the camp. He heard many more of the strange wails and heard the screeching of cats. His green eyes widened as he caught the stench of blood. Suddenly he felt a weight on his back. He tried to get away but it was no use. He screamed one more time as teeth met in his scruff…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cat's eyes flew open as he gasped in fear. He was in the medicine cat's den, and had apparently been dreaming. He slowly stood up, still shaking, and swiftly headed out of his den. The many bright stars gleamed above him and not a sound could be heard in the crisp night air. He stopped in front of a den underneath a large rock and quietly made his way inside.

"Morningstar?" he whispered softly, "I have something important to tell you." A golden she-cat opened her blue eyes lazily and stared at him for a moment. Then, she spoke.

"What is it, Flametail?" she asked quietly.

"I received a message from StarClan," he told her, his eyes still fearful, "The whisker floats down the river, a howl echoes through the night, a fang cuts through darkness, a claw slices open old wounds, and the blue shall fall from the sky."

Morningstar remained silent, her eyes looking troubled. "I suppose we will have to try to figure it out, but in the morning. I think well when I'm not so tired."

"Yes, Morningstar," Flametail said, dipping his head respectfully. He made his way back to his den to get some more sleep, but he couldn't help but feel troubled about this. What did StarClan mean? Oh well, now was not the time to think about this. He closed his eyes and fell asleep again almost instantly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please read and review! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Update already? Wow, I'm getting fast! Enjoy! This is where the plot starts to unfold! Also, in the allegiances I'm too lazy to put in what the cats look like, so just read and you will find out that way. HAHAHAHA!! I enjoy torturing you like this! Just kidding, I love all of my readers.

Disclaimer: See first chapter; I'm too lazy to put it up again.

**A Cat and Dog Tail**

Chapter 1: Whisker

**Allegiances:**

FIRECLAN:

Leader: Morningstar

Deputy: Crowtalon

Apprentice: Sugarpaw

Medicine Cat: Flametail

Apprentice: Daisypaw

Warriors: Blackspot

Apprentice: Reedpaw

Birdspirit

Lightclaw

Darktail

Rockclaw

Moonbeam

Apprentice: Gingerpaw

Starlight

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Mossnose

Apprentice: Rosepaw

Queens: Mapletail

Sunflower

Blackbird

Ravenwing

Elders: Wornclaw

Torntail

WATERCLAN

Leader: Robinstar

Deputy: Mousetail

Medicine cat: Darktooth

Apprentice: Icepaw

Warriors: Iceheart

Runningbrook

Apprentice: Smallpaw

Pantherclaw

Weaselfang

Thunderclaw

Firesoul

Apprentice: Heavypaw

Shadedtail

Queens: Ashear

Poppyseed

Elders: Lilyflower

Wildclaw

Tumblefoot

WINDCLAN

Leader: Nightstar

Deputy: Blackfeather

Medicine cat: Blueflower

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Warriors: Birdtail

Mousefoot

Lionfoot

Goldeneyes

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Amberflower

Burningtree

Apprentice: Swallowpaw

Queens: Birchtree

Oakfur

Rowantail

Elders: Rippedfoot

EARTHCLAN

Leader: Sandstar

Deputy: Ambertail

Medicine cat: Dewdrop

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Warriors: Mistyeyes

Greyear

Deerfoot

Redspot

Apprentice: Solarpaw

Dawningsun

Gentlebreeze

Goldenheart

Apprentice: Seedpaw

Queens: Nightwhisker

Shiningstream

Blue-eyes

Elders: Badgerclaw

Cottontail

Blackclaw

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mossnose woke silently, getting up as quickly as she could. She blinked her green eyes quickly, and then headed over to the apprentice den. It was time for her to start training Rosepaw, her new apprentice.

FireClan camp was very quiet this early in the morning, so she took a moment to enjoy the peace. Soon she began to grow tired again. She was about to fall asleep again when she remembered Rosepaw. She headed inside the den and looked around for the red-furred she-cat. There she was, curled up in a ball in her moss bedding. She smiled softly, and then prodded the young she-cat gently.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," the older cat mewed gently, "It's time to start training."

Rosepaw opened her beautiful blue eyes and looked at her mentor. "Sorry, Mossnose," she apologized, "I was just so tired, I must have overslept."

"Not to worry," Mossnose said with a smile, "Everyone oversleeps on the first day of training. Just try to be more prompt next time. Now, we're going to go take a tour of the borders, so that you don't stray over them while you're hunting on your own."

"Yes, Mossnose," Rosepaw said softly. The two she-cats headed out through the tunnel of thorns that lead to the outside of the camp. The forest was crisp and chilly; it _was _leaf-fall after all. The two walked beside each other as they approached a circle of four large rocks.

"This is Fourstones," Mossnose said to her apprentice. This is where the four clans meet every full moon for a Gathering, but you probably already knew that."

"Right," Rosepaw said.

"There was a Gathering last night, as you might recall. You will be able to go to a Gathering at one point, maybe when you've had a bit more training. See that area over there?" she asked, gesturing with her tail to the open area just across from where they were standing.

"That," she continued, "is WindClan's territory. Can you pick up their scent?"

Rosepaw sniffed the air near the territory. She could smell them, alright. They smelled of the open moors that they lived on. Soon, however, she picked up a new scent. She curled her lip in disgust.

"Which clan does that stench belong to?" she asked.

"That would be EarthClan," Mossnose said, "they live in that swampy area just past the river over there." A very swampy area covered with shadows was seen across the river. "It has been said that the cold air that blows over the territory chills their hearts. Moving on, we've got one last Clan to cover."

She gestured to the area where the other end of the river flowed. "That river, she continued, "serves as our boundary with WaterClan. They are the only cats that can swim, and they take great pride in that. They eat fish instead of the prey we usually eat. Can you smell them?"

Rosepaw caught the scent of WaterClan; the smell of wet fur and fish. Suddenly, she caught a new scent. "Mossnose, what's that?" she asked.

Mossnose took a sniff at the air and looked just as puzzled as the apprentice was. "I'm not sure," she said, "I've never smelt this before. Let's go see." Rosepaw nodded and the two walked along the river, trying to find what that smell was.

"Mossnose! I think I see it!" Rosepaw yowled, pointing out something unusual. It was fur, but not fur from any cat Mossnose had ever seen. She tugged on it gently and noticed that the fur was still attached to something. She pulled as hard as she could and pulled out something unusual.

It looked like a dog; the biggest dog she had ever seen. It had tan fur all over its body. When Rosepaw saw how pitiful the poor creature looked, she said to Mossnose:

"Let's bring it back to camp."

"Rosepaw, we can't," Mossnose told her, "this is a dog. A pack of these got loose in one of the forests we used to live in many years ago. Haven't you listened to what the elders said?"

Rosepaw remembered the story that Torntail had told her about the dogs. Apparently, they had killed one of the greatest leaders who had ever lived before, Bluestar, making Fireheart the new leader of FireClan, known back then as ThunderClan. She had heard all of the stories about the great Firestar, who had died over 200 years ago, but was not easily forgotten.

"But still, we can't just leave it here," the apprentice protested.

"Well, you're right about that," Mossnose said quietly, "We'll bring it back to camp, but we'll be prepared to fend it off if it attacks; it's one dog against a whole clan of cats, after all."

Working together, the two cats dragged the dog back towards the camp. As soon as they returned, yowls of fear and rage came from the warriors still around.

"What do you two think you're doing?!" screamed Starlight, a black she-cat with white spots.

"Why did you two bring that _thing _into our camp?!" yowled Blackspot, a tom with white fur and one black spot on his chest.

"QUIET!!" came a loud and impatient yowl. Morningstar stepped forwards, her blue eyes gentle, but hard.

"Tell me why you brought this dog into our camp," she asked.

Rosepaw was the first to speak. "W-we found it in the river, Morningstar," she started, "we couldn't just leave it there to drown. And even if it does try to attack us, it's one dog against an entire clan of us cats. We couldn't just let it die; not like that."

Mossnose looked Morningstar right in the eyes and spoke very calmly. "Rosepaw showed great honor for a cat that has just started her training."

Morningstar dipped her head softly. "I understand," she said to the two, "Very well, we'll keep it here for now. But if it attacks us, you two will be held responsible."

"We understand," the two cats said at the same time. Suddenly, they heard coughing from behind them.

"W-where am I?" a voice said weakly. The cats turned to see the dog's eyes opening slowly, revealing two golden yellow eyes. It slowly staggered to its paws and looked around, blinking softly, taking in its surroundings.

"Where am I?" it asked again, a bit stronger now.

Although they were all shocked that this dog spoke a language that they could understand, Flametail headed over to the dog with his apprentice, a delicate yellow she-cat named Daisypaw, right behind him.

"You should rest," he said to the large animal, who they could now tell was a male. "You've been through a lot, judging by what Rosepaw and Mossnose over there said." As he spoke he gestured to the two she-cats. The dog sniffed the air, and then walked towards the two cats. They shrunk back, but didn't show that they were afraid of him.

"Okay, you two," he said to them, "I'll ask one last time; where am I?"

"This is our camp; FireClan's camp," Mossnose replied.

"FireClan?" the dog repeated, "Never heard of it. Probably because I've never been here before, but… oh, you get the idea," he finished with a chuckle and grinned, showing razor-sharp fangs.

"There's one thing I'd like to ask you," Rosepaw said to him softly, as Flametail pressed some cobwebs gently on an open wound on his side. "How did a dog like you end up in the river?"

At this, the dog stiffened up, and he let a small growl out. The two cats stepped back as he growled, then he looked at them, a cold, hard glint in his eyes.

"I'm no dog," he said through his teeth, "in fact, for my kind, being called a dog is an insult."

"I apologize," Rosepaw said to him, "it's just that you look so much like one…"

"It's a sad resemblance," he said, calming down, "and since you don't seem to be able to tell what I am, let me just say that you, my friends, are looking at a wolf!" At these words he posed proudly, lashing his tail back and forth. Many voices echoed back and forth about this new animal.

"A wolf?" Wornclaw said from the elders den, "Never heard of it."

"What's a wolf?" Sugarpaw, a pure white cat with green eyes, asked her mentor Crowtalon, a smoky black tom.

"Well, then," Mossnose said to the wolf, "How did a _wolf_ like you end up in the river?"

"I got separated from the rest of my pack," he replied sadly, "I was trying to catch their scent, and I slipped on a wet rock and fell into the river, and I don't remember anything until waking up here."

"We found you in the river," Mossnose told him, "and we decided to bring you back here. We couldn't just leave you there to die. But if you try to kill or eat any of us…"

At this the wolf laughed openly and loudly. "Don't worry about that; I ate a cat once and I was coughing up hairballs for a _week_! Basically, I don't eat cats."

"You said something about getting separated from your pack," a nervous voice said. Sunflower, a golden queen with amber eyes, came up to him slowly, her belly swollen with kits. "Would _they_ kill or eat us?"

"Not a chance," the wolf said with a smile, "they try their best to stay away from cats! In fact, one of my packmates is _scared_ of cats!" At this point he started laughing again.

"Oh!" Mossnose said with a start, "I've just realized! In all of this, we never asked for your name!"

"Name's Hige," he said.

"Hige?" repeated Gingerpaw, a brown tabby with blue eyes. "That's a strange name."

"Well, I guess it kinda is," Hige said to her, "It means whisker."

_Whisker_?! Flametail thought with a shock, _the whisker floats down the river, Hige was found in a river… Could it be?_ He looked at Morningstar, who seemed to reflect his same emotions.

"You can stay here as long as you need to," Morningstar said gently. "Crowtalon?" she said to her deputy, "Find a spot where Hige can sleep. Rosepaw and Mossnose, he's your responsibility now."

"Yes, Morningstar," they all said at the same time. Crowtalon found a large open space near the warrior's den where he could sleep, while Mossnose and Rosepaw headed out with Hige to show him the territories; that way he would know where to hunt and where not to hunt. As they left Morningstar thought to herself, _I really should ask about his pack sometime. Maybe they are also important to this prophecy. But how do we know that he is even part of the prophecy? Strange things have been happening these days. I really should just let things unfold. _And with those last thoughts, Morningstar turned and re-entered her den for some rest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, what do you think? Good? Okay? Great? Horrible? Read and Review! Flames will be used to roast meat for the wolves. Wolves need to eat too, ya know!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Another chapter up! I'm getting a lot of work done these days! Yet, I still have not gotten any reviews. Oh well, I can wait to get them.

Disclaimer: Sheesh, see the first chapter already!

**A Cat and Dog Tail**

Chapter 2: Howl

It was the middle of the night when they heard the noise. Mossnose woke instantly to the unusual sound echoing through the still night. Flametail recognized this sound as the one he heard in his dream, so he dashed out as quickly as he could. Every single cat in camp, even the kits and elders, hurried out of their dens to see what that terrible noise was.

Hige sat in the middle of camp, his muzzle pointed to the moon. He lowered his head for a second, then lifted it back up and let loose that sound they had heard before. It sounded like a cross between a yowl and a wail.

"Excuse me," Mossnose asked him as soon as he stopped, "what are you doing?"

"Howling, why?" Hige answered.

"Howling?" repeated Reedpaw, a black-and-brown tom and Darkspot's apprentice, "What's that?"

"It's a way for wolves to call other wolves over long distances," he answered, "Dogs do it too, but we wolves do it almost all the time. Sometimes, we even howl just for fun."

"I see," came the voice of a pure black queen with blue eyes. Ravenwing sat there with her kits, Hazelkit and Rowankit, chasing each other around her legs. "And I guess you're doing it to see if your pack can find you?"

"Right you are!" Hige replied, and then looked up at the moon again. "Hmm… Maybe if I try one more time…" And with that, he let loose another howl. He waited for a few moments, and then sighed, looking down at his paws.

"I'd better face it, they can't hear me," he said sadly. He headed over to his sleeping area and lay down, sprawled out on the ground. The cats looked at him with sympathy, and then went back to their dens to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mossnose woke up at the break of dawn to get ready to train Rosepaw again. As she stepped out into the camp, Rosepaw was ambling out of her den, ready to train. She then felt something wet touch her face. It was very strong and very wet as it moved up and down her face. She backed away and was able to see what it was.

Hige was there and awake, giving her an affectionate face-licking. She chuckled slightly, then managed to say between lickings:

"Please! Stop! Please!" she said while laughing. He stopped, but he was still panting like crazy, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "I'm going to get Rosepaw and take her out for some hunting training. Would you like to come?"

"Sure!" Hige barked happily, "I haven't hunted or eaten _anything_ in two days!"

"Alright, then," the cat said with a smile, "Just try not to scare off the prey."

"Deal!" he barked again. Rosepaw came over to them and smiled happily.

"Let's get going!" she piped in cheerily, "I can't wait to start hunting!" The two cats and the wolf, side-by-side, made their way out of the tunnel of thorns and into the massive forest that was their home.

"Don't hesitate as much, Rosepaw," Mossnose said to her apprentice, "If you do, your prey will be able to sense you and get away from you." The three animals were out in the middle of the woods, where a large clearing rested a little to the west. Rosepaw had tried to catch a mouse, but it had sensed her and escaped. Suddenly, Hige started sniffing the air.

"What's wrong?" Rosepaw asked him.

"You mean what's right!" he corrected, "I smell a deer! And it's a big one!"

"A deer?" Rosepaw asked.

"Deer are very large animals; about twice as large as Hige," Mossnose explained.

Hige gestured with his tail for silence and crept closer to the clearing. Sure enough, a large deer was standing there, eating some grass. Hige slowly crept closer to it until he was visible through the dense forest. The deer took a step back, but Hige made two shrill barks and leapt at it. It tried to flee, but Hige landed on its back and bit down hard on its neck, killing it.

"Wow," Rosepaw said amazed as Hige dragged the deer back over to them. "How did you do that?!"

Hige looked proud of himself at the moment. "Wolves are known for being very strong jumpers and fighters. It's natural for us."

"Well, let's head back to camp now," Mossnose suggested.

"Mossnose!" came Rosepaw's young and gentle voice. The young apprentice walked up to them, a rabbit clutched in her jaws. "I caught it while you two were talking!"

"Excellent!" Mossnose said proudly, "Let's bring this all back to camp." They turned and headed back to camp, Rosepaw carrying a rabbit, Hige with a deer on his back, and Mossnose, leading the two with pride.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow!" Sugarpaw said excitedly as she saw the big deer on the wolf's back. "How did you catch _that_?!"

"Long story," Hige answered her, "I'll tell you later. Hey… What's the commotion over there?" he asked, noticing the cats all crowding around one area.

"Crowtalon and I found a large dog on the edge of the border with EarthClan. He's in pretty rough shape. Crowtalon continues to claim that it's a dog, but I think it might be another wolf!"

"Another wolf?" Rosepaw repeated, her eyes widening.

"Yeah! Come see it for yourselves!" Sugarpaw said excitedly. Pushing past Sunflower and Gingerpaw, the three animals got a chance to see the animal for themselves. It was huge, but in Hige's eyes he was actually quite small. It was dark brown and had many cuts all over its body. That's when Hige noticed on very powerful detail on this animal.

There were four silver bracelets around its front leg.

Hige's breath was caught in his throat, and he choked a bit. Soon, they heard a voice from Mapletail, a dark-brown queen.

"Look, it's waking up," she pointed out. Indeed, two golden eyes were visible now as the wolf tried to stand up. It whimpered as it put weight on its legs, but it didn't care.

"You'd better rest," Flametail said to this other wolf, who was also a male. You've been pretty badly injured.

"I-I can't," he stammered weakly, "I have to keep going; I have to find my friends."

"You really should get some rest, runt," Hige commented, a smile creeping up his face.

"I'm not a runt!" the other wolf complained. It was only then that the two animals locked eyes, and the younger one stared as if he was dreaming. Hige smiled at the other wolf gently before the smaller one finally spoke.

"H-Hige?" he stammered, as if he couldn't believe he was seeing him, "Is it really you?"

"Sure is, runt," Hige said with a smile, "Glad to see you again. What happened to you anyways? You look like you've been tossed off a cliff!"

The wolf took a deep breath and spoke. "I was separated from the others looking for you. I was trying to find my way back, but the scents here were so unfamiliar. I was heading through a marshy area, trying to find anyone I was familiar with, when I was attacked by a group of cats calling themselves EarthClan. I barely got out of there alive!"

"EarthClan," Morningstar muttered, "Why must they always attack before they think?"

"You know this wolf?" Birdspirit, a black and grey she-cat, asked Hige.

"He's one of my packmates; he's the one I mentioned who's afraid of cats." Hige replied with a smile.

"Hey!"

"You really should thank Crowtalon and Sugarpaw," Mossnose commented, "They were the ones to find you. By the way, what's your name? We never got a chance to ask yet."

The younger wolf smiled slightly. "The name is Toboe," he replied, "It means howling."

_Howling?_ Morningstar thought _a howl echoes through the night… could it be him?_ Flametail looked at the two wolves in shock, but then shook it off.

"You can stay here as well," Morningstar said, "Crowtalon and Sugarpaw? Since you found him he's your responsibility."

"Yes, Morningstar."

"And Hige?" Morningstar continued, "There is now way our fangs could cut through the thick meat of that deer. You and Toboe can keep it for yourselves, just no eating from our fresh-kill pile."

"Sure, thanks!" Hige said happily, showing Toboe over to where they could rest.

Morningstar sighed to herself. Something big would happen soon enough...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So how was it? Good? Bad? Amazing? Terrible? R&R! Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait; I always have difficulty putting up the new chapters. This one will be a little more in depth than the other chapters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See the first chapter, already! Sheesh!

**A Cat and Dog Tail**

Chapter 3: The Illusion

It was a week after Toboe had been near EarthClan's border. The two wolves had finally finished off the deer, so Hige had headed out to look for some more food. Toboe would have come too, but he was still pretty badly wounded. So the young wolf had agreed to stay behind and help out at camp while Hige went out hunting. So far, however, he hadn't found anything.

"I guess that deer was a one time thing," he said to himself with a sigh. He continued looking around, trying to find something big they could eat. He soon picked up a familiar scent and tried to run away, but it was too late.

"Gotcha!" Sugarpaw mewed with a smile as she pounced on his back. Crowtalon came out of the bushes as well, beaming with pride at his apprentice.

"Excellent work, Sugarpaw," Crowtalon said with a smile. Hige laughed as Sugarpaw got off of his back and started weaving between his legs. He tensed up as he caught a new scent; an interesting scent. His mouth watered and he ran his long tongue across his fangs.

"I smell steak!" Hige said with a cheerful bark. He quickly raced through the trees as quickly as he could, crunching the many different colored leaves under his paws. Soon he ended up in the clearing where he had caught the deer a week ago. He sniffed the air again and followed the scent trail cautiously. That's when he saw what he had smelled.

It was a thick, juicy steak just sitting there, waiting to be eaten. Sugarpaw and Crowtalon managed to catch up to him a few seconds later. They saw the steak lying there and wrinkled their noses in disgust.

"You aren't really going to eat that, are you?" Sugarpaw asked him.

"Well, why not?" Hige answered, "Food's food."

"But it's _twoleg _food!" Crowtalon protested.

"I've eaten this kind of food all my life," Hige continued, "why wouldn't I eat it now?" He walked across the leaves right up to the steak. He was starving, but he would bring some back for Toboe. His mouth was watering as he picked it up in his jaws.

Suddenly, a cage closed up on him, trapping him, Crowtalon and Sugarpaw. He rammed into the sides, trying to get out. When that didn't work he tried using his teeth to get out. He bit down on the bars, but that only earned him a toothache, doing nothing to the bars. He let out a yelp of pain and sat down in the cage. In a fit of anger he did the only thing that there was left for him to be able to do.

"Dammit! Not again!" he howled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The howl echoed through the entire forest, startling cats and scaring prey. Back at the camp, Mossnose, Rosepaw and Toboe were all shaken up by the howl, and Toboe attempted to stand up. He walked a few steps, but then collapsed from the wounds to his legs. Flametail raced towards him, checking out the wounds.

"Don't try to move!" he ordered, "You'll open the wounds again."

"I'm fine," Toboe protested, "I've got to help Hige. Who knows what's happened to him?"

"At least let us help," Mossnose said sternly.

"Deal," Toboe said gently as they headed out towards the area where they had heard the howl. It took a while with Toboe's limping, but they made it. Toboe sighed as he saw that Hige was caught in a cage again.

"What was it baited with this time?" he sighed.

"Steak," Hige explained, "but that doesn't matter. Just get us out of here!"

"Well, the cats could squeeze through the bars," Toboe pointed out. Crowtalon and Sugarpaw, hearing him say this, slipped between the bars easily.

"Show offs," Hige growled. Suddenly the group heard footsteps approaching.

"Twoleg!" Mossnose yelled and quickly raced into the bushes, Rosepaw right behind her. Crowtalon and Sugarpaw followed, but Toboe stayed where he was, trying to bend the bars and free Hige.

"Hide!" Mossnose hissed, "A twoleg's coming!"

"We'll be fine," Toboe said reassuringly, "Just watch."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon the twoleg entered the clearing and was surprised at what he saw. Instead of an animal in the trap, there was a young boy. Another younger boy was trying to pull the bars apart, but not having much luck. The two noticed that he was there and looked at him.

The boy inside the cage had messy light-brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a yellow shirt and white jeans, and a pair of sneakers on his feet. The one outside the cage had long darker-brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a red shirt and green jeans, with five silver bracelets around his arm, and he was covered with scratches.

"What's going on here?" the man asked them.

"Well," the boy inside the cage started, "I was just out for a walk, minding my own business, when this cage closed on me. I've been trying to get out for a while now."

"Do you think you could help?" the younger boy asked.

"Fine," the man said crossly, opening the cage.

"Thanks. Why are you setting traps here in the first place?" the boy who had been in the cage asked.

"I need to clear out some wild cats that have been sighted here. My boss is going to tear this forest down, so we need to get those cats out of here."

"What's going to happen to them after?"

"Well, we're going to try putting them up for adoption to find them good homes after we tear this forest down. If not, we'll have to kill them."

"I see. Thanks for helping us. We'll be heading home now," the younger boy said as they headed away. The man stood there, confused, and then walked back to town. Soon after he left, the wolves came back to the hiding cats.

"It's safe," Hige said, "he's gone." The cats exited the bushes and Rosepaw looked at the wolves curiously.

"How did you do that?" she asked them.

"We just used a little trick that wolves can do. We used illusions to make ourselves look like twolegs. He fell for it, and he told us why that trap was there."

"You can speak twoleg?" Sugarpaw asked in shock.

"Yeah," Toboe said shyly, "but that's not our top priority now. They're setting traps to get rid of the clans so that they can tear the forest down!"

"What do you mean?" Crowtalon asked, a little unnerved.

"They're going to cut down the trees, poison the water, rip rocks apart; destroy this entire forest!" Toboe said, fear evident in his voice.

"We've got to tell Morningstar!" Mossnose meowed in a panic.

"Good idea," Crowtalon said, "Back to camp everyone! Hurry!"

Hige helped Toboe limp back to camp as the group rushed to tell Morningstar the bad news.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How was it? The next chapter will be better if this one is bad, because the next chapter involves a fight! Between whom? Wait to see! In the meantime, try to guess in a review. I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
